


Many and Beautiful Things

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: 19th Century, F/F, First Time, Religious Guilt, Sapphic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie helps Marya discover something about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many and Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria) in the [wofwap](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wofwap) collection. 



> There is a tiny bit of internalised homophobia in this, but it’s resolved quickly. Please note that I’m an atheist and the views expressed within are not my own. I also tagged this as “sapphic” because I’m not specifying whether Marya is lesbian or bi. It’s up to you to decide for yourself.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Marya must reconcile her sapphism and her religion.

Princess Marya joined her friend Julie on the sofa, leaving a small space between them out of courtesy. Julie shuffled over to narrow it, taking Marya’s cold hands in hers and rubbing them warm. Marya shivered when Julie then kissed her hands and watched her with sultry eyes.

“Your companionship has been most comforting these past few days,” Marya informed her friend, tears welling in her large honest eyes. “I’m honoured to have such a friend as you.”

“Nonsense!” exclaimed Julie. “The honour is all mine. One needs a good friend in difficult times such as these. I shall stay at your side until my father sends for me in Moscow.”

“Thank you.” Marya smiled through her tears, which Julie wiped away.

“Let me take care of you.”

Marya nodded, and moments later Julie had leaned in to kiss her lips. Marya could have swooned at the sensation of those soft lips on hers, and her heart thudded in her chest. She was breathing hard when she pulled away and gazed into Julie’s face. Julie watched her with gentle eyes and a smile.

Marya ducked her head. “I… I can’t!” she blurted, and ran from the room.

Marya found an alcove and hid, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. She buried her head in her hands as she wept bitter tears, praying for forgiveness. She crossed herself and begged to be absolved, fingering her pendant cross.

Julie found Marya on the ground murmuring to herself, or to god, she couldn’t tell which. “Masha,” she said, holding out her hand. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I’d known you wouldn’t like it.”

Marya looked up, dashing the tears from her cheeks. “No, it is I who is sorry,” she replied. “I’ve been having these unnatural feelings for some time now, and you scared me. You made me scared of myself, of what I would do next,” she explained.

Julie knelt down beside her. “My dear, I am sure that your god would want you to be happy, no matter what that may mean,” she said. “I don’t believe you capable of angering anyone, let alone a forgiving all-powerful god. Listen to what your heart tells you – it’s usually right.”

Marya managed a small smile. “Thank you.” She reached out her hand, and Julie held it with a firm grasp. “My heart is telling me that I love women as women are only supposed to love men, but how can I deny what I’ve felt for years?”

Julie kissed Marya’s hand, shadowing her earlier actions. “Don’t deny it anymore.”

“I won’t.” The promise was to both Julie and herself.

This time, it was Marya who closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against Julie’s. This time, she understood why her heart beat faster, and let it happen. Julie sucked Marya’s upper lip, causing her to gasp and wrap her arms around Julie’s waist. When Marya came up for air, she did not break her hold on Julie, instead staring into her eyes with parted lips, allowing herself to get lost in the moment.

“I’ll take care of you,” Julie promised a second time, and helped Marya to her feet. “I think some privacy is in order,” she explained, and led Marya back down the hall and into the bedchamber.

Marya locked the door behind them, at which Julie raised her eyebrows. “No more talking,” said Marya, approaching the bed.

Julie grinned like a young child at a birthday party before joining her. She cupped Marya’s face and pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss. Marya opened her mouth and let Julie explore. She must let Julie educate her in matters such as these.

When Julie’s kisses drifted down from Marya’s lips to Marya’s neck, she sighed and let her head fall back, eyes closed. She held onto Julie for dear life.

Teeth grazed Marya’s skin, making her gasp. She felt a wetness growing between her legs, and desired more. Bold in the state of arousal, she whispered, “Touch me.”

Julie smiled. “Yes,” she whispered back.

She placed a hand on one of Marya’s breasts, massaging it under all the layers of fabric Marya wore. Marya leaned into the touch and mimicked Julie’s actions, touching Julie’s breasts with the same slow care, learning the wonders of a woman’s body. Julie smiled and kissed her once again, biting softly on Marya’s lower lip. Marya returned the kiss in full.

After a long time, Julie pulled away, causing Marya to frown. “Don’t worry,” she soothed. “We’re getting to the good part. Trust me.”

“I do.”

They helped each other undress, and then, naked, fell onto the bed. Julie lay on her side, leg entwined with Marya’s, who lay on her back gazing at Julie in adoration. Julie kissed Marya’s neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful,” answered Marya with a smile Julie had never seen before.

Julie inched her body closer. “Good. May I touch you more intimately?”

“Yes,” Marya breathed. “Down there?” she pleaded.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yes,” Marya breathed again. “Please.”

Julie kissed her again, and Marya thought she was going to explode with pleasure and joy. She had never been so happy; never felt so good. Julie reached between Marya’s thighs, and Marya gasped. As Julie rubbed her most intimate parts, Marya suddenly knew why the promiscuous acted the way they did – for indescribable pleasure. She could find no fault in that. Marya grasped the bedsheets while Julie continued her slow movements, movements so small yet so effective.

“Please!” Marya cried out as her stomach tightened, and she knew that something great was about to happen to her body. Her eyes opened. “Please, Julie.”

Julie brushed her lips against Marya’s before pressing down harder but keeping the same pace. “Come on, Marya. Don’t deny yourself.”

Marya shuddered and sobbed as she reached her pleasure, near ripping the sheets as she rode out the wave that she had been longing for.

Lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, it was some time before she came back to herself. She looked at Julie hovering over her and reached up to stroke her face. “No more denying myself,” she promised. “No more fear.”

Julie smiled, and Marya pulled her down for a kiss. With Julie’s help, Marya had taken the first step towards accepting herself and her hidden desires. She prayed that she would take the next on her own.


End file.
